Semiconductor diodes are used in myriad different applications. One particular application is a light-emitting diode (LED).
The LED is a semiconductor component which generates optical radiation, such as light, from electrical energy by means of electroluminescence. A semiconductor, for example a III-V semiconductor, is typically provided in this case. Epitaxial layers grown on a substrate are possible as a semiconductor layer sequence. The semiconductor layer sequence includes a suitable active zone for generating electromagnetic radiation. The active zone can contain a pn junction, a double heterostructure or a quantum well structure such as a single quantum well (SQW) structure or multi quantum well (MQW) structure for generating radiation.
In a LED it is particularly desirable to keep one radiation out-coupling side as free from shadows as possible in order to achieve good light extraction.